We might fall
by charlie7694
Summary: [Hookfire: father/son] Als Milah in der Taverne sich in Killian Jones verliebt, verlässt sie Rumpelstilzchen und nimmt ihren gemeinsamen sechsjährigen Sohn mit. Sechs Jahre später treffen Killian und Milah Rumpelstilzchen. Er ist nun der Dunkle. Vor Wut und dem Glauben, dass sein Sohn in einer Welt ohne Magie ist, tötet er Milah und macht Killian zu Captain Hook...
1. Ermordet von einem Feigling

**KAPITEL 1: ERMORDET VON EINEM FEIGLING**

Irgendwie hatte sie es gewusst. Sie hat es tief in ihrem Inneren gespürt, dass ihr Handeln Konsequenzen haben würde. Es war ihr klar, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung traf, doch jede Entscheidung hat auch ihre Folgen.

Doch, dass diese Folgen so aussehen würden, das hätte sie sich nie erahnen können.

In dem Moment, in dem er seine Hand in ihre Brust steckte und nach ihrem Herzen griff, wurden ihr diese Folgen klar.

In diesem Moment spürte sie nichts als Druck. Druck, der immer mehr zunahm und ihr den Atem raubte.

Sie spürte wie Rumpelstilzchens Hand ihr Herz umklammerte.

Im Hintergrund nahm sie wahr, wie Killian Jones ihren Namen rief. Sie riss die Augen ganz weit auf. Und dann riss Rumpel ihr das Herz aus der Brust.

Sie sah wie er es in seinen Händen hielt, so wie damals, als er versuchte es zu halten und es nicht schaffte. Er konnte seine Familie nicht bei sich halten. Sie nicht und auch nicht ihren gemeinsamen Sohn Baelfire.

Milah entschloss sich damals endgültig einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und das Leben mit Rumple hinter sich zu lassen. Sie liebte ihn nicht.

Ihre Liebe gehörte jemand ganz Anderem. Jemandem, der sich nicht scheute alles für seine Familie und Freunde zu tun. Jemanden, der sich nicht vor der Welt versteckte und ganz wichtig nicht vor sich selbst.

Doch dieses Mal war es was ganz anderes. Diesmal hatte Rumple ihr Herz wirklich fest im Griff und diesmal konnte sie nichts dagegen tun.

Er hielt es tatsächlich in seinen Händen. Jedoch konnte er tun was er wollte. Eins wusste Milah. Ihr Herz gehörte ihm nicht. Das tat es nie. Er konnte es so lange halten wie er es wollte…

Baelfire. Zum aller ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war Milah froh, dass ihr Sohn krank war und in seinem Bett unterm Deck lag. Er hatte am vorherigen Tag ganz plötzlich Fieber bekommen.

Vor paar Tagen hatten sie an dem Hafen angelegt um ihre Vorräte aufzufrischen. Davor waren sie auf dem Meer unterwegs und es hatte einfach nicht aufgehört zu regnen. Dementsprechend war es sehr kühl.

Und als sie Anker setzten wurde das Wetter auf einmal viel freundlicher und die Temperatur stieg auch an.

Ein Grund zur Freude, jedoch nicht für Bae, der nach diesem Temperaturwechsel sich ganz schnell eine Erkältung zugezogen hat.

Der Zwölfjährige versuchte das natürlich zu ignorieren und so zu tun als würde es ihm bestens gehen, denn er wollte endlich mal wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben.

Doch bevor er nur einen Schritt vom Schiff machen konnte, wurde er von Killian aufgehalten. Eigentlich wollte dieser Bae nur daran erinnern, dass er bloß vorsichtig sein sollte und sich nicht zu weit vom Schiff entfernen solle, doch als Killian Bae zu ihm umdrehte, sah er sofort die feuchten Augen und die schniefende Nase, des Jungen.

Als der Piraten-Kapitän seine Hand auf die Stirn des Jungen legte und realisierte, dass der Junge fieberte, schickte er ihn sofort ins Bett.

Baelfire war natürlich sauer und wollte dann weder mit Milah, die sich sofort besorgt zu ihm begab, noch mit Killian reden.

Killian beschloss, dass sie ihn alleine lassen sollten. Er meinte bloß, dass Bae nun sowieso bloß eingeschnappt sein würde und es keinen Sinn hätte ihn zu bemuttern. Außerdem sei es ja bloß eine einfache Erkältung.

Und so begaben sich die beiden erst mal zusammen mit der Crew in die Taverne.

Killian. Sie wusste, dass auch er sich Sorgen um Bae machte. Auch wenn Bae sich bloß eine einfache Erkältung zugezogen hat.

Er machte sich schon sogar Sorgen, wenn Bae nur etwas auf dem Teller nicht zu Ende aß.

Man bedenke bloß, wie er damals reagiert hat, als Bae das erste Mal auf dem Schiff eine Erkältung bekam. Killian ist praktisch ausgeflippt. Dauernd ist er um Bae herum gewuselt und hat versucht sich seine Anspannung nicht anerkennen zu lassen.

Nach nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf war Bae wieder wie neu.

Killian erlaubte Bae die nächsten zwei Tage nicht aus dem Bett zu steigen.

Bae bettelte und bettelte aus seinem Bett rauszukommen, doch Killian blieb streng mit dem Kind.

Diesmal schien Killian das alles viel gelassener zu sehen. Liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass Bae ihn gerade höchstpersönlich aus der Kajüte geworfen hat, da Killian ihn nun nicht von Bord lässt.

Jetzt ist Killian eingeschnappt und Milah ist sich ganz sicher, dass die beiden Sturköpfe nun einige Zeit nicht mehr mit einander reden würden.

Könnte allerdings bloß paar Stunden dauern.

‚Killian… Bae…' dachte sie.

Sie wurde auf einmal ganz schwach. Durch das Herausreißen ihres Herzens, gaben ihre Beine langsam nach.

Bevor sie von zwei starken und ihr so vertrauten Armen aufgefangen wurde und auf den Boden gelegt wurde, hatte sie noch Rumpels Blick vor Augen. Da war nichts als Wut. Und trotzdem konnte sie hinter dieser Wut immer noch den gleichen schwachen Mann erkennen, den sie vor Jahren verlassen hatte.

Er hatte sich also in den ganzen Jahren nicht verändert. Er ist noch derselbe Feigling, wie die Jahre zuvor.

Bloß mit mehr Macht.

Als Killian sie auffängt, sieht sie sein Gesicht so klar wie noch nie zuvor. Ihre tatsächliche wahre Liebe. Er ist der einzige gewesen, der sie so sah, wie sie wirklich ist. Er versuchte nicht sie einzusperren in eine Welt, in der sie nicht glücklich war. Er tat alles um sie glücklich zu machen. Um sie BEIDE, Sie und Baelfire, glücklich zu machen.

Wenn sie auf ihre gemeinsame Zeit zurückdenkt, dann sieht sie immer noch diesen dickköpfigen Mann mit diesem charmanten und eingebildeten Grinsen, das ihn gleichzeitig unwiderstehlich und auch gleichzeitig zu einem Idioten macht.

Einem Idioten, der für das kämpft, was er will. Er ist ein Idiot, der sofort das Herz ihres naiven und doch so schlauen und mutigen Jungen gewonnen hat.

Killian war bereit seine Lebensgewohnheiten zu ändern um ein Kind groß zuziehen und die damit verbundene Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Er war bereit erst an das Wohlergehen des Kindes zu denken. Killian Jones ist zwar ein Pirat, jedoch hat er sein Herz am rechten Fleck.

Sie blieben zwar Piraten, doch Milah merkte, wie er versuchte nicht mehr so viel Rum zu trinken, vor allem nicht vor Bae, und wenn es sein musste an Bord des Schiffes zu bleiben bei Bae, während alle anderen feiern gingen.

Das konnte man von Rumple nicht behaupten. Die ganze Zeit, als sie in dem Dorf lebten, hatte er nicht wirklich an Baes Wohlergehen gedacht.

Wie sollte es denn für Bae gut gewesen sein an einem Ort aufzuwachsen, wo sein Vater mit Verachtung begegnet wurde? Was soll daran gut sein? Wie soll es einem Kind helfen? Was soll daran gut sein durch diese Verachtung Kunden zu verlieren und immer weiter in die Armut zu rutschen?

Rumpel versuchte seine Lebensgewohnheiten gar nicht abzulegen. Er behielt seine Feigheit.

Milah hat das nie verstanden und konnte es bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht verstehen.

Sie sieht in Killians Augen und sieht nicht als Liebe und Sorge mit der sie begegnet wird.

Killians Augen sind so blau. So blau wie das Meer. So unendlich und voller Abenteuer und Willensstärke. Er gibt nie auf. Er kämpft für das was er will.

Nicht wie bei Rumple, der sie nur mit Sorge ansah. Sorge, die nicht wirklich ihr galt oder Bae, sondern sich selbst. Er hatte und hat immer noch einfach Angst allein zu sein und versuchte sich an etwas festzuhalten ohne wirklich sich dabei anzustrengen.

Rumpel kämpfte nicht für das was er will. Das bewies er schon damals, als Milah, mit Baelfire in den Armen, Killians Schiff betrat.

Killian forderte ihn auf zu kämpfen. Wenn er seine Familie wieder haben wollte, sollte er kämpfen. Doch das tat er nicht. Er hob nicht mal das ihm zugeworfene Schwert auf. Er flehte bloß.

Er flehte immer weiter, ließ aber das Schwert liegen.

Von da an wusste Milah, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat.

Wie sollte so ein Mann ihren Sohn verteidigen, wenn dieser mal ernsthaft in Gefahr war?

Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen Baelfire mitzunehmen.

Und jetzt ist Rumpelstilzchen der Dunkle.

Er gelangte an diese Macht, weil er Bae wieder haben wollte. Baelfire, den Sohn, den sie ihm entrissen hat.

Rumpel wollte bloß nicht alleine sein. Doch alleine durch Macht wird er nie das bekommen was er will.

Denn wenn er den Feigling in sich nicht ablegt, dann wird diese Macht nur eine Fassade sein.

Plötzlich merkt Milah wie das Leben aus ihr entschwindet. Sie spürt es. Sie spürt wie ihr Herz sich zusammenzieht.

Milahs Blick weicht nicht von Killians ab.

„Ich liebe dich…", flüstert sie ihm zu. Ein letzter Atemzug. Als sie stirbt, sieht sie die beiden Gesichter vor ihren Augen. Die Gesichter von Bae und Killian.

Dabei hält Killian Bae in seinen Armen und grinst ihr verführerisch zu.

Währenddessen ziehen sich Baes Augenbrauen bei Killians Grinsen zusammen. Sein Blick fällt auf seine Mutter, die nur mit ihren Augen rollt.

Bae lacht auf einmal los und steckt die erst verwunderten Erwachsenen dann auch mit seinem Lachen an.

Und dann ist alles schwarz.

Sie ist tot.

Killian blickt entsetzt auf seine Frau nieder. Seine einzig große Liebe ist tot. Ermordet von einem Feigling.


	2. Der Morgen danach

**KAPITEL 2: DER MORGEN DANACH**

Als Bae am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das Fieber so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie es gekommen war.

Seine Kopfschmerzen waren weg. Alles was zurück blieb, war ein leichtes Jucken in seinem Hals.

Baelfire warf seine Bettdecke zurück und richtete sich auf. Seine Kajüte wurde von dem hellen Sonnenlicht eingehüllt.

Er hob eine Hand und hielt sie sich vor das Gesicht, da das helle Licht ihn blendete.

Nach einer Weile gewöhnte sich der Zwölfjährige an die Helligkeit. Er atmete ruhig ein und aus, bevor seine nackten Füße den dunklen Fußboden berührten.

Sein weißes Hemd hing an ihm viel zu groß herunter.

Killian hatte ihm vor einigen Wochen das Hemd auf einem Markt gekauft, da Baes altes Hemd schon mit Löchern übersät war und nicht mehr zu richten war.

Milah hatte ihn darum gebeten.

Als Killian ihm das viel zu große Hemd gekauft hatte, war er der Meinung gewesen, dass Bae ja bald da rein wachsen würde.

Das Bezweifelte der Junge aber, denn schon seit zwei Jahren ist er nicht mehr gewachsen und war dementsprechend viel zu klein für sein Alter.

Und er fürchtete nie mehr zu wachsen und ein damit für immer ein kleiner Zwerg zu bleiben!

Nein selbst Zwerge waren größer als er.

Obwohl Killian und seine Mutter ihm versicherten, dass jedes Kind unterschiedlich wächst und zwischen den Jahren immer wieder Wachstumsschübe bekämen, war Bae trotz allem noch nicht davon überzeugt.

Bae sah an sich herunter. Seine dunklen Hosen hatte er schon seit schon seit zwei Jahren.

Sie hat schon vieles durchmachen müssen und war auch dementsprechend schon sehr oft zugenäht worden.

Er hatte zwar noch andere neuere und bessere Hosen, aber diese alte Hose war seine Lieblingshose.

Egal wie sehr sich seine Mutter darum bemühte ihn dazu zu bringen eine andere Hose anzuziehen und die alte wegzuwerfen, Bae weigerte sich.

Dann sah Bae sich nach seinen Schuhen im Raum um, konnte sie jedoch nirgendwo entdecken.

Das war nicht ungewöhnlich für ihn. Er verlor ständig seine Schuhe.

Wie er das schaffte, war ihm selbst schleierhaft.

Er stand auf und bückte sich um unter seinem Bett nachzuschauen.

Da waren sie auch nicht.

Mit einem Seufzer stand er wieder auf und ging barfuß aus seiner Kajüte in den Schiffskorridor.

So schnell würde er seine Schuhe nicht mehr finden.

Über sich hörte er wie die Männer an Deck arbeiteten.

Wahrscheinlich beluden sie gerade das Schiff mit neuen Vorräten. Man wusste nie wie lange man auf See unterwegs sein könnte bis man an einem neuem Hafen anlegen würde.

Bae ging in Richtung Oberdeck. Als er da ankam, sah er die beschäftigten Männer.

Doch sie beluden das Schiff nicht mit Vorräten, sondern waren gerade dabei das Schiff zu segeln.

Das Wetter schien ideal zu sein um zu segeln. Der Himmel ist klar und die Sonne scheint, wie Bae schon beim aufwachen bemerkt hatte.

Der Junge ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts und musste einigen Männern ausweichen, die auf dem Deck beschäftigt hin- und hergingen.

Bae drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und suchte nach Killian, konnte ihn nirgendwo entdecken.

Am Steuer schien er auch nicht zu sein. Da stand bloß Jose, der in Killians Abwesenheit das Kommando inne hatte.

Als Joses und Baes Blicke sich begegneten, setzte Jose eine traurige Miene auf. Er sah besorgt zu dem Jungen herunter und entdeckte seine Nackten Füße.

Daraufhin runzelte er die Stirn und winkte gleich darauf Bae zu sich heran.

Einen Moment lang zögerte Bae, entschloss dann aber zu ihm hoch zu gehen.

Als er die Treppen hochstieg und sich zu Jose gesellte, schien dieser einen Augenblick lang zu überlegen bevor er zu ihm sprach.

„Alles okay bei dir Bae?", fragte Jose.

Bae knotete seine Hände und senkte seinen Kopf ohne zu wissen wieso eigentlich.

„Ja…", antwortete Bae leise.

Jose sah nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus, hackte aber dann nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen wechselte er das Thema.

„Wieso läufst du wieder barfuß rum? Wo sind deine Schuhe?"

Doch Bae zuckte bloß seine Schultern als Antwort auf die Frage. Jose seufzte und sah wieder geradeaus auf das Meer.

Für einige Minuten standen sie beide einfach nur da. Dann hob Bae seinen Kopf und sah wieder zu Jose, dessen zwei Hände fest auf den Steuer lagen.

Seine Hände….

Etwas in Baes Kopf drehte sich…

„Wo ist Killian?", fragte Bae plötzlich.

„Der Kapitän ist in seiner Kabine.", antwortete Jose.

Noch bevor er wusste was geschah, rannte Bae schnell die Treppen herunter Richtung Unterdeck.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte durch den Korridor.

Mehr als nur einmal wäre er beinah mit einigen Männern zusammen gestoßen, die sofort zu fluchen begannen, jedoch abrupt inne hielten als sie Bae erkannten.

Als Bae endlich an Killians Kajüte und der seiner Mutter ankam, musste er erst mal Luft holen.

Er starrte einige Zeit lang die Tür an. Sein Herz fing auf einmal laut zu pochen an. Er konnte es förmig fühlen.

Bae wollte die Türklinke runter drücken und in den Raum eintreten, konnte jedoch seine Hände nicht bewegen. Sein Atem ging ganz flat.

‚Ganz ruhig Bae...', redete er sich ein.

‚heb einfach deine Hand und drücke die Klinke herunter. Es ist ganz einfach. Es gibt nichts zu befürchten. Es ist alles okay…'

Dann hob er endlich ganz langsam seine Hand Richtung Türklinke. Bevor Bae diese berührte, hielt er noch einen Augenblick inne und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus.

Er schloss kurz seine Augen und als er sie dann aufmachte, nahm er endlich die Klinke in die Hand und drückte sie herunter.

Die Tür ging auf.

Das Erste was Baelfire wahrnahm, war die Stille, die aus dem Zimmer kam. Zuerst war Bae gar nicht klar, wieso die Stille so ungewöhnlich war.

Bae sah das Bett. Auf dem Bett lag Killian. Er schien zu schlafen.

Etwas fehlte. Jemand fehlte.

Bae betrat das Zimmer. Seine nackten Füße auf dem Holzboden begannen zu frieren.

Er sah nach links zu dem Schreibtisch, ging hin, und blieb vor ihm stehen. Es lagen unordentlich Karten darauf verteilt.

Baes Hände glitten sanft über die Papiere. Als seine Finger ein schwarzes, weiches in ledergebundenes Buch streiften, hielt er kurz inne…

Seine Hand ruhte auf dem Buch. Er hat schon oft in dem Buch herum geblättert und es sich angesehen.

Die Erinnerung daran beruhigte ihn.

Seine Atmung wurde wieder regelmäßig. Er atmete ruhig aus und drehte sich wieder zu Killian um.

Killian war immer noch im Bett. Doch diesmal saß er aufrecht, angelehnt an den Rücken des Bettes.

Seine Augen beobachteten den Jungen aufmerksam.

Bae fand, dass Killian mitgenommen aussah. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe und seine Haare klebten verschwitzt an ihm herunter, genauso wie sein dunkles Hemd.

Er wirkte verkrampft, als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Bae…", hörte Bae ihn leise sprechen.

Killian untersuchte Bae sorgfältig mit seinen Augen, bevor er seufzte und leise seine Augen schloss.

Für einen Moment lang war es still im Raum. Dann öffnete Killian die Augen und winkte Bae mit seiner rechten Hand zu sich heran.

„Komm schon her Bae…", meinte er, als der Angesprochene sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck rührte.

In dem Augenblick in dem Killian die Hand hob, wanderte Baes Blick an Killians Körper herunter. Seine linke Hand lag unter der gemeinsamen Decke von Milah und Killian um die sich die Beiden nachts immer wieder stritten.

Eigentlich wollten sie schon lange eine weitere Decke besorgen, sind jedoch nie dazu gekommen.

Die Stelle, wo die versteckte Hand lag sah ungewöhnlich aus. Was daran so ungewöhnli9ch war, konnte Bae nicht sagen. Es sah einfach irgendwie seltsam aus.

Baes Augen wanderten weiter zu der leeren Bettstelle an Killians linker Seite.

Plötzlich wusste Bae wieder wieso ihm was ungewöhnlich vorkam, als er den Raum betreten hatte. Sein Herz fing auf einmal wieder laut zu pochen an und seine Augen konnten keinen bestimmten Punkt mehr im Raum fixieren.

Immer wenn Bae ohne an die Tür zu klopfen in diesen Raum eintrat, wurde er immer wieder mit den Worten begrüßt, dass er doch vorher klopfen solle.

Meistens lagen in diesen Momenten Killian und Milah dabei zusammen im Bett und sahen dann etwas ertappt und peinlich gerührt aus, als hätten sie etwas zu verbergen oder hätten etwas Verbotenes angestellt.

Danach wandelten sich ihre Mienen von ertappt auf unzufrieden und auch ab und zu, zu genervt um. Meistens zog sich dann Killian schnell an, während der kleine Baelfire an dem Schreibtisch herum wuselte und laute Geschichte mit kindlicher Begeisterung erzählte ohne zu ahnen in was er gerade reingeplatzt ist.

Dann ging Killian mit dem Kleinen raus damit auch Milah sich anziehen konnte.

Da Bae so unschuldig und naiv war, hatte er nie begriffen bei was er seine Eltern gerade erwischt hatte. Doch Milah und Killian waren sich sicher, dass Bae erst traumatisiert sein würde, wenn er erst mal in die Pubertät kommen würde.

Aber das lag noch etwas weiter in der Zukunft. Das hofften die Beiden jedoch nur…

Killian beobachtete besorgt, wie schnell Bae sich anspannte und wie schnell er auf einmal immer wieder Luft holte.

Er warf die Bettdecke zurück und setzte sich auf und stellte dabei seine Füße auf den Boden.

Baes Augen weiteten sich, als er realisierte was eigentlich in den letzten 24 Stunden geschehen ist.

Er atmete unkontrolliert ein und aus. Seine Mutter hatte ihn deshalb nicht daran erinnert, dass er vor dem Eintreten anklopfen sollte, weil sie gar nicht mehr da war.

Sie war weg.

Sie ist gestorben.

Gestern…, sie ist gestern gestorben. Nein! Sie ist nicht gestorben. Da war dieser Mann, der Bae so bekannt vorkam.

Ja, Bae kannte diesen Mann! Er war sich nicht mehr sicher woher…

Er sah seinem Vater so ähnlich und doch wieder nicht. Bae war sich sicher, dass sein Papa nie eine glänzende Haut hatte.

Vor Baes Augen spielten sich mehrere Szenen ab. Seine Atmung wurde immer unkontrollierter und sein Körper fing an sich zu schütteln.

Auf einmal spürte er eine starke Hand auf seiner linken Schulter ruhen.

„Bae… ,"

„… ganz ruhig…"

„…. Du musst dich jetzt beruhigen, ja?", „Atme ganz langsam ein und dann wieder aus…"

Killian beruhigende Stimme drang nur ganz langsam zu ihm heran.

Als Bae Körper auch noch anfing zu zittern, stand Killian schnell auf und ging zu Bae hin um sich vor ihm zu bücken. Er fasste mit seiner unverletzten rechten Hand Bae an der Schulter und versuchte mit Bae Blickkontakt herzustellen. Jedoch erfolglos.

Dann versuchte Killian Bae mit Worten zu beruhigen, doch auch dies schien zu dem Jungen nicht durchzudringen.

Höchst besorgt betrachtete er ihn. Seine schmerzende linke Hand, oder was davon übrig geblieben ist, versuchte er auszublenden, was sich als sehr schwierig erwies. Die ganze Nacht lang hatte er versucht den Schmerz zu vergessen.

Doch nicht nur den Schmerz an seiner fehlenden Hand.

Milah….

Killian schüttelte seinen Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Bae.

Dann nahm er ihn plötzlich in seine Arme. Mit seinem linken Arm hielt er Bae sanft am Rücken fest und mit seiner rechten Hand fasste er Bae am Hinterkopf und drückte ihn sich an die Schulter.

Zuerst schien es so als würde sich nichts an Baes Verhalten ändern. Er stand einfach wie festgefroren in Killians Armen da.

Doch dann ging plötzlich ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Und dann weinte er los. Killian drückte ihn näher an sich heran und streichelte Baes Rücken. Bae warf seine Arme um Killians Hals und rückte sein Gesicht noch fester an Killians Schulter.

„Shh…, ist ja gut. Ganz ruhig…" , flüsterte Killian.

In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass Bae wusste, dass seine Mutter gestorben ist.

Er selbst wusste nicht wie er es dem Jungen erklären sollte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er bis zu diesem Moment gar nicht daran gedacht.

Woher Bae von dem Tod seiner Mutter erfahren hatte, war ihm unklar. Vielleicht hat einer der Crewmitglieder es ihm erzählt.

Bae weinte hemmungslos und klammerte sich wie ein Äffchen an Killian fest und es sah so aus als würde er nie mehr los lassen wollen.

Sie beide standen da in dem so leer wirkenden verlorenen Raum.

Was Killian aber nicht ahnte, war, dass Bae von dem Tod seiner Mutter nicht von irgendwem erfahren hatte, sondern sich alles mit angesehen hatte.

An diesem Tag, als Bae krank in seiner Kajüte lag, hörte Unruhe auf dem Deck und ist aufgestanden um nachzusehen was da oben denn los war. Als Bae die Tür zum Deck aufmachen wollte, sah er durch das runde Türfenster hinaus.

Er sah wie ein Mann, sein Vater, seine Hand in die Brust seiner Mutter steckte. Und dann ging plötzlich alles sehr schnell.

Der Mann zerquetschte das Herz seiner Mutter in Staub und auf einmal schlug er Killian die Hand ab.

Und dann war der Mann weg…

Bae wusste nicht mal mehr wie er wieder in sein Bett gekommen war.


End file.
